Ocean Girl
by Eagle-Eyed Cherry
Summary: *REWRITING* What happens when the Straw Hat crew finds a girl in the ocean and she dosen't speak? Can Sanji or the crew get her to open up? Will they find out about her past? Is there more then meets then eye?


* * *

Okay, first off, you may kill me and do whatever you want with me! Just remember, I'M THE ONE WRITING THE FIC YOU SUPPOSEDLY LOVE!! SO DONT KILL ME!! Anyway, before we start, I would like to tell you that I'm re-writing it because I looked back at it and thought, Oh my God, my writing is terrible! So, with that said, I decided to re-write it. And I know I had written about 18 chapters but my writing bothered me so much I decided to start from scratch again. Anyway, I hope you like this one as much as the old. Please R&R!!

* * *

He felt the rocking of the boat rock him up and down in his sleep. It didn't disturb his peaceful slumber, only relaxed him more. Up… down… up… down… up—

"Sanji!" Luffy banged on the door; disturbing the cook from his dream, "Wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Go away Luffy!" Sanji growled in a low voice and looked at the clock by his bunk, "Its 5:45 in the morning!"

"But I'm hungry!" the captain stated matter-of-factly and Sanji tried his best to ignore his pounding, "Sanjiiii!"

That was it, "Alright Luffy! Just stop whining!"

"Yay! He's up!" Luffy danced down the hall and Sanji lit his first cigarette of the day.

"I swear to God I will kill that boy someday," he took a drag and exhaled, letting the nicotine relax him.

He followed Luffy into the kitchen and ignored him as he told him what he wanted. The boy was lucky enough he even got up, and even then, lucky enough he didn't kick him. The only thing that did attract his attention was snoring coming from the corner. He smiled evilly and looked down at the resting swordsman who had a bottle of rum in his hand. He noticed his cheeks were pink and by his position knew he must've passed out. So he walked to where the pans were, whistling a happy tune along the way and picking out the perfect pan, sturdy pan, to use. By this time, even Luffy knew when to leave as he saw Sanji's face grow dark, and evil features began to take toll on the young chefs face. He still whistled the up-beat tune as he walked over to the green haired swordsman, carrying a pan in his arms. He smirked and what he did next was let go.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he arose with a screech and looked up at the smirking cook, who indefinably found amusement in the situation, with all the hate he could muster.

"Good morning asshole," Zoro could defiantly hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"Damn you cook," he growled as he looked at the amusement in his eyes.

"Hmp, stupid swordsman," he laughed and Zoro glared harder.

"Bastard."

"Seaweed head."

"Shitty cook," Zoro felt pain erupt at his side and when he opened his eyes he saw he was laying in the stairwell, pain surging through his entire body.

Sanji looked at the swordsman with satisfaction, he turned and turned on the faucet. Now, it was time to prepare breakfast.

* * *

He carefully poured beaten eggs into a pan and began to add spices. Not fully concentrating on the task, as he was too tired to care. But what woke him up was a cry that sounded like Ussop's, and Nami calling for everybody to come on deck. He quickly turned the stove off and ran onto the deck. Worried that his beloved Nami was in danger. But when he got there there were no deadly pirates or bandits, just Ussop pointing overboard at something.

"Hey, what's up guys?" he walked over to the group and Ussop pointed to the sea.

"Look!" he pointed to a girl clinging onto a plank, bobbing around like the water that surrounded her.

"How are we—," a sound of a splash interrupted Ussop as he turned to see that Sanji's jacket and shoes were on the deck floor, "SANJI!!"

Sanji grabbed hold of the girl's waist, pulling her towards himself and getting as close to the boat as possible. By that time Luffy had already grabbed hold of them and put them carefully on deck. Sanji sat up and looked at the young girl who was still sleeping peacefully. But when a cold breeze flew over them they saw her shiver. She opened her amber eyes slowly, looking at the six faces that watched over her. She gasped and shot up quickly, looking at the non-familiar faces that watched her.

Luffy simply just smiled, "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And this is my crew, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, and Chopper! What's your name?"

She gave no answer, she only looked at the deck floor, looking as if uncomfortable, but then a bit scared.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone and she again didn't answer.

"You can tell us your name, we're not going to hurt you," Ussop gave her a smile but again she did not respond.

"Hold on! I got it!" Chopper ran down below deck and ran back up with a notepad and pencil, "Here, write on this."

She took the pad with shaking hands and began to write.

"Amily huh?" Zoro said as she put the pad on the floor so the crew to read and Sanji lit another cigarette.

"Yeah, that's what she put down," he said sarcastically and Zoro growled.

"Don't start boys," Nami glared at both of them and crossed her arms.

"Of course my beloved!" Sanji clasped his hands together and looked up at Nami lovingly.

"Alright Amily, if you would follow me below deck, I need to check if your alright," the small animal doctor smiled and took her hand.

She followed of course, but fear, along with trust, sparkled in her amber eyes.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter. One down, 17 more to go… (cries) But anyway, everything about Amily is still the same, the same appearance, personality, age, etc. So, please R&R, constructive criticism welcome as well as flames and please tell me if I should continue writing. Thank you!


End file.
